Sacrifices
by MagicianInTheMirror
Summary: A battle is taking a turn for the worst. Fairy Tail has lost over 3 quarters of their forces and there is only one way Team Natsu can save everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos. That was the only word to describe Fairy Tails situation. Every member still standing was fighitng for their lives, and others were only bodies missing a soul. Team Natsu was mostlikely the only team even making a dent in enemies defensive team. A large team of robots who knew combat skill and were filled with intellegence that only a master or a man who study archive 24/7 would be able to comprehend. _"I found the lacrima," _Elfman's voice is heard through out the telepathic connection.

"Alright, try to destory it," Erza orders. After a minute Elfman's voice was heard again_,"It won't break. I can't destroy it." _"That's a problem," Gray states the obvious before getting blown up by a massive explosion. "Gray!" Lucy yells, but not losing focuss on the battle at hand. _"I'm running low on magic energy guys. I won't be able to keep this up," _Cana imforms. A chorus of agreements follows, showing that Fairy Tail is being shut down.

A new voice appears in all the still concious heads.

'I will tell my forces to retreat for 30 minutes and 30 minutes only. Find your forces and prepare for our return"

The robots retreat and Team Natsu stops fighting. "We need to find everyone," Erza says. A small chat between different members of quickly made teams who've gotten lost. _"Macao, where are you old man?" _Wakaba, who was teamed with Cana, Macao and Romeo, makes a small joke out of his question. _"Honestly, I have no clue,"_Macao replies. _"Hey Alzack? You doing alright?" _Droy, who was teamed with Levy, Jet, Bisca and Alzack to fight. _"No, I don't think so Droy,"_ Alzack replied. _"Don't worry Al, I'll be right there to help, do you know where you are?" _As usual Bisca has Alzack's back.

Conversations like that continue, bringing back memories, good memories, of Team Natsu.

'The lightning just struck everybody after they disabled the Thunder Palace. "I can't beleive you all. Would do something so reckless,"Erza says. "I think we should be telling you the same thing,"she laughs at Gray's response. ", We really are a great Guild. Is everyone okay?" she asks. "I think we'd be better if Lazus would out grow his rebellious stage," Macao says. "You got that right," Wakaba agrees. "Hey Alzack, you doing alright ?" Droy questions from whereever he's at. "Yeah, Droy. I'm fine, thanks,"Alzack replies. At that moment, Erza felt a happiness that couldn't compare to any other feeling she felt.'

Erza's fists clench as she remembers that day years ago. "Come on, let's find everyone," Erza says," Does everybody remember where we teleported in?" Another chorus of 'Yes' and 'Yeah' are heard. "Meet there," Erza orders.

-Arrival-

When Team Natsu arrives, everyone is worse than they expected. Everybody is crowded in the room, but it wasn't as crowded as when they arrived. Showing that they lost people, many. The remaining people were Cana,Wendy, Bickslow, Evergreen, Lisanna, Mirajane, Bisca, Alzack, Droy, Levy, Wakaba, Macao and Reedus (It's a really small room). Cana was sitting near Wakaba and Macao, bandaging up Macao's left arm. Romeo sits on the floor near the corner of the room and is talking quietly to Wendy, who is 1 not accompanied by Carla and 2, to weak to heal anybody. Bickslow is drapped over a box with Evergreen standing up against the wall near it. Mirajane and Lisanna sit together on the ground, crying, with no Elfman there to hug them. Bisca and Alzack are against the back wall near the corner. Alzack's head lies in Bisca's lap, bandage around his head. Bisca holds one of his hands and uses the other to comfort Levy, who was being held by Droy. Both of them were crying.

"I can't beleive over half of Fairy Tail was taken out," Lucy mumbles, so quiet even Natsu could hardly hear it. Natsu looks at his remaining comrads and doesn't know what to do. He can't seem to find the strength to get angry. He hasn't seen anybody die so, he can't beleive it and therefore, cannot pent up rage on anything or anyone specific. His attention goes to a specific area when somebody begins yelling. He recgonizes the voice as Bisca and looks over to the corner occupied by the 2 magic shooters. Bisca and Alzack have already been surrounded by many other who're trying to figure out what's going on. Natsu, being Natsu, manages to make his way to the front where he tries to figure out what's happening.

"Alzack! Com'on Alzack! Don't you dare die now Al! You can't go now!" Bisca yells, shaking her partners shoulders lightly. Natsu freezes, eyes locked on the pair. His mind comprehends the situation. _Alzack is dying_. Eventually Bisca stops yelling and (like every cliche death) pulls the body close, not caring that it's not Alzack anymore. It's the only thing she has for comfort. Levy walks up and puts a hand on Bisca's shoulder. _Alzack died_. Natsu clenches his of Alzack's death, he's fired up, angry. He pulls Gray, Lucy and Erza aside and looks at them seriously,"I'm fired up again and can't just sit here and wait for them to kill anyone else,"he says.

The 3 nod in agreement. "Now, anyone got a plan, cause if not. I have one," he says, knowing that no one will make a joke about how he ACTUALLY had a plan. None of the others had any idea, so Natsu lead them from the area towards the lacrima. "Now, if we combine our powers all together we should be able to destroy the lacrima," Natsu explains. Everyone stays silen but nod. "But there's a cost, isn't there?" Lucy says. Gray and Erza both nod. "It'll cost all 4 or 5 of us our lives. Depending if you have to use a spirit," Erza explains.

"But it's a price we need to pay to stop this. If the lacrima is destoryed our enemy has no power, and all the magic and life force of our friends that is contained here,"Gray pauses as the lacrima glows, collecting what is mostlikely Alzack's power and lifeforce," should go back to them and they should be revived." Everyone stays silent, showing they're up for it."Now I need a spirit that is willing,"Lucy mumbles. Before she can even pick a key, Loke appears. "I'll gladly help you out Lucy,"he says.

She smiles at him,"Thanks Loke." Natsu smiles at the spirit as well,"Long time no see," he says. Loke nods at him,"Yeah, it sure has been a while. Now, onto the task at hand." The 5 stand in a line and stare at the lacrima, waiting for someone to begin. Natsu begins to cast his most powerful fire spell. Next was Gray with his demon slayer magic. Erza went after, casting her most powerful spell. And lastly Lucy and Loke both cast the same spell together a quite powerful one at that. All the magic combined is begining to crack the lacrima, but taking everything the 4 wizards and spirit have in them.

The lacrima cracks somemore. Each second breaking more and more. Then, it shatters, blowing all 5 back. Loke disappears and his key snaps in half, showing he's dying in the spirit world.

Erza:_Fairy Tail changed our lives. Gave us happiness, and unbreakable bonds. We're all going to miss everybody. _

Gray:_From Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Everyone that ever fought beside or for us, all the people we fought for. We'll miss them all_

Lucy:_We've all learned so much about Magic, people and each other over the years. And we never regret a day that went by, even if it ended badly. We had some great times._

Natsu: _We're still young, but the couple years we lived were enough to do everything we ever wanted to accomplish and more. Though living would be great, if we need to die for our friends, our world. _

'We shall die'


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy is shocked when her eyes open. She hurts all over but sits up anyways. A sudden realization rushes over her,"Did, we fail?" she whispers. "I, don't know,"the reply made Lucy jump and look over to the right. Natsu was sitting cross legged next to Erza and Gray. "If we're alive then, maybe we did," Gray enters the conversation after a moment. Lucy then remembers Loke helped them and reaches down to her keys, pulling up his. The cracks that were there before are now slowly closing up, meaning Loke is also alive. The 4 wizards sigh at once. After about 10 minutes, Natsu's head perks up. "Do you hear that?" The other 3 listen to their surroundings and they hear what Natsu must've been talking about. "Natsu! Erza! Gray! Lucy! Where'd you go!"

"Mira," Erza recgonizes the voice. Other voices appear soon after, calling out their names. Mira's voice appears for the second time but, it's not one of their names she's yelling. "Elfman!" the 4 immediatly stand up and run away fom the lacrima, out to the main battle feild. All the members of Fairy Tail that were brought down in the previous war, are smiling, moving, talking, breathing. "We did it,"Gray breathes in shock,"I-I thought for sure we failed when we." He smiles brightly along with the other 4 as they dash towards their family.

Lucy takes in the happiness around her. Elfman, Lisanna and Mira are all hugging and crying tears of joy. Wendy hugs both Carla and Happy tightly while Gajeel ruinites with Pantherlily. Bickslow clings to both Freed and Laxus (who was there for some reason) and Evergreen just smiles and cries tears of joy while standing with her team. Droy and Levy both hug Jet tighter than one thinks would be possible. Alzack runs out of 'base camp' and up to Bisca and hugs her tightly, her doing the same. Cana hugs her dad (Gildarts if you didn't know) and he hugs back, lifting her slightly in the air as he does, but Cana doesn't mind. Waren walks up to Gray, who gives him a quick bro hug before begining to chat. Erza begins talking to the master about how they destroyed the lacrima and brought everyone back. Happy manages to break free from Wendy's death hug and flies quickly to Natsu who snatches him out of the air and hugs him tightly.

Lucy joins the reunion, running up and huggin Levy."Whatever you guys did, it fixed everything! Thank you Lucy!" Levy smiles. Lucy smiles back. "No problem, what did you expect we'd do. Just sit there to die?" Levy nods saying she's gotta point.

Fairy Tail has won another war.

Fairy Tail cheated Death for the millionth time.

Fairy Tail completed another mission without any sacrifice.


End file.
